Escape from Phineas Tower
|image = Escape from the Phineas Tower.JPG |caption = Phineas and Ferb avoiding a trap from the tower |season = 3 |production = 315A |broadcast = 137 |story = Kaz |writer = |storyboards = |ws = Bernie Petterson Michael Diederich Tom Minton |director = Jay Lender |us = October 21, 2011 |international = November 18, 2011 (Disney XD Germany) |xd = |pairedwith = "TBA" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} When Phineas and Ferb are inspired by an antique escape chamber that Dad acquires, they decide to build a computer-controlled tower that will trap them inside and allow them to explore the world of escapement. They have fun breaking out of all the traps until the tower becomes self-aware and goes beyond what it was programmed to do. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz invents a "rude-inator" to ruin Roger's meeting with a visiting dignitary from England. Episode Summary Songs *''Breaking Out'' *''Quirky Worky Song'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry grabs a hoop and a box and throws the hoop in the air and enters the box which disappears. Memorable Quotes Background Information * http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/phineas-and-ferb-escape-from-phineas-tower/EP009488470229 * First time that Flynn-Fletcher Antique store was seen since "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo". Production Information * This episode was aired on Disney Channel on Demand on October 14, 2011. International Premieres *November 18, 2011 (Disney XD Germany) Continuity * This is second time Phineas and Ferb escape from their own invention since "We Call it Maze". * Fourth time the boys build a tall tower. They previously built tall towers in "The Doof Side of the Moon", "Thaddeus and Thor" and "Candace Disconnected". * Third time the boys are chained since. The first time was in "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!" while the second time was in "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension". * Fourth episode with the name of Phineas in it ("The Fast and the Phineas", "Swiss Family Phineas", "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!"). * This is second time Phineas and Ferb built a computer generated/controlled invention since "We Call it Maze". * This is the first time Meap is mentioned in Season 3. * The Giant floating baby head makes another appearance. * The boys refer to their many friends and the many places they've been, including Meap and their trip around the world ("The Chronicles of Meap", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). * When Phineas and Ferb get trapped under the dome, Phineas says "I'm feeling such an odd mixture of pride and mortal terror." This is almost identical to something Doofenshmirtz said in "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!". * First time the other kids turn down an offer from Phineas and Ferb to try out their latest creation. Allusions *'Saw' - The general concept of escaping traps set up by an unseen entity whose voice is heard resembles the premise of the popular horror film series. * Star Wars - One of the scenes is similar to the trash compactor scene in A New Hope. * 'New Super Mario Bros. - '''One of the scenes is similar to Mario or Luigi jumping over lava to platforms in World 8. * '''The Great Escape -' Phineas is shown using a small cart to squeeze through a small platform. This method, along with the background, is used in The Great Escape. ''Also, Phineas and Ferb are seen bouncing baseballs against the wall of a jail cell, like in the movie. * '''The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time -' They are shown going through a ball maze like when Link goes through one in training camp on the game. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * John O'Hurley as Roger Doofenshmirtz * Lorenzo Lamas as Meap }} Category:Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes